ihave a date
by dothepepperminttwist
Summary: so this is a little random thingy i came up with, nothing super special but good all the same! please rxr it would make me happy! seddie eventually, but not how you think.
1. Chapter 1

**It's me. In the flesh. Right here. Right now. I'M TYPING AND THERE AINT NOTHING YOU GONNA DO BOUT IT!!! So I have had a bunch of schoolio chizz but I'm done for the weekend, I promise I will work on Ibreakbones, but for now I wanna do this sudden inspiration story. I was on no I am not obsessed, I get on like, once a month, my name is applecaple if you see my comments =-) this is after ispeed date and Carly is getting revenge. DUN DUN DUN!!!! **

**Disclaimer- all thingamabobs go to thou rightful owners. **

"I'm Carly!" Carly yelled for the camera on the Wednesday of Icarly.

"And I'm ham!"

"No your not" Carly said, looking at her weird.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Sam said looking at the camera.

"I suppose."

They went on with their normal show, which included a new messin' with Lubert segment.

"Well that's our show!" Sam said with a bow.

"Not quite!" Carly said.

"What?" Sam said, looking confused.

"FREDDIE! NOW!" Carly yelled and Freddie, switching to v-cam came and held, with one hand, Sam's hands behind her back and Carly put duct tape on her mouth. Sam kicked at Freddie but was met with a rope around her ankles.

She was completely helpless.

"So, a few weeks ago, Sam told people to meet Carly at the groovy smoothie to go on a date with her. Well, boys with a bad karma, here is your chance! Submit your name in here and win a date with Sam Puckett!" Freddie said, with a shudder remembering the few times he a dreamed those words would happen to him, though he would never admit it.

Sam stood up with all her will power and tackled Freddie to the ground.

"Well that's all, bye!" Carly said quickly and turned off the camera.

"Okay, Freddie, untie Sam while I go downstairs and fix her some food. Don't kill Freddie, Sam." Carly said sternly and left the room.

**Oh, Cliffy!! Don't worry, I will be working on a Slytherin in Gryffindor as well as Ibreakbones, just haven't gotten around to that yet ;) **

**REVIEW and maybe Sam won't kill Freddie. Oh and this will be Seddie, just not the way you think it will be ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello world and all who inhabit it!! Dothepepperminttwist here and I are typing the next of ihave a date!!! So sit back, chillax, take a pee if you have to, read, review, and repeat!!! **

**Disclaimer- Nope, not saying it. **

"Um, okay I guess." Freddie kinda looked at Sam, whispered "sorry," And pulled off the duct tape really quick.

"OW!!! Freddie, so help me I will kill you if you take one step closer to me!" Sam said and undid the rope on her ankles.

"Sorry! Carly made me!!" Freddie whined and took a few steps back from the aggressive girl.

"So now I have to go on a date with whoever? " Sam asked as she cornered Freddie by the light up car.

"I guess. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" Freddie yelled when Sam took another step toward him.

"I won't. I just don't want to go on a date with some random guy!"

"Well that's what you did to Carly!" Freddie said, getting mad.

"I know."

"Well, then your getting your comeuppance!"

"My what?"

"Never mind, you just deserve this!" Freddie said, looking at the girl he had considered many things, both positive and negative.

"Whatever." Sam and walked away.

"Great."

**Hum, this seems short. Whatever. Review and I might just post the next chapter tonight!!! I need 2 more reviews before I do though!! =-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, as promised, the next chapter! Well, here you go.**

**Disclaimer- merry Christmas to Dan and the other people that own Icarly, who are not me. **

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked, facing Freddie but asking both of them.

"Well first I get to look at the names, then you guys will go in a different room while I announce the top 4 on Icarly tonight, then everyone will vote and whoever wins goes with you to the cheesecake warehouse." Carly said.

"Wait! So I don't get to look at the names too?" Freddie asked.

"No, I don't want you influencing the vote."

"Fine."

After a while, Sam was too busy hitting Freddie, and Freddie was too busy being hit by Sam to realize what Carly was doing, so she quick logged on to see who the top 4 were. She was shocked when she saw that it was…

Gibby, Jake, Zack **(from an Icarly prom)**, and the real shocker, Freddie.

**Ooo shocker! So this is when the story really heats up!!!! This is another short chapter, but they will get longer, I promise!!! **

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all ¡¡¡****ǝɹǝɥ****ʇ****sı****ʍʇʇ****uı****ɯɹǝ****dd****ǝ****d****ǝɥʇ****op**

**So I am writing the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer- uses your imagination. Like SpongeBob. **

"Freddie?" Carly said out loud in shock.

"Yeah?" Freddie said, pushing Sam off him and looking up.

"Nothing, never mind."

And as she said that, Sam recovered from the shock of Freddie pushing her and tackled him.

Carly went upstairs and turned on the camera.

"Hey guys! This is Carly! Our regularly scheduled will start shortly, but I need to tell yall that _**Freddie **_is in the lead for the Date Sam contest!! So please, vote for him because they would make the best couple ever! 1) They Love to hate each other 2) They both like each other, you don't stand each other for that long if you don't have some kinda feelings for each other and 3) I LOVE THEM THEY ARE SO CUTE! So vote for them!!"

"Carly can we come in now?" Sam yelled from behind the door.

"Yeah!"

Sam walked in with Freddie in tow. By hand cuffs.

"Um, Sam, why is Freddie in hand cuffs?"

Freddie looked nervously at the rolling camera.

"He's only in one so he can hold the camera" Sam said."

"I mean why he is in hand cuffs?" Carly said, laughing.

"Cause Sam grabbed me because I shoved her and said it was time to do Icarly but she didn't want me to get a way after it was over!" Freddie complained.

"Sam, we have a time frame, let's move!" Carly didn't want an argument.

So Sam put the other part of it on the rail of the cart that holds the stuff and Freddie did the show one handed.

**Ooo, what will happen??? I need 3 reviews before I will post the next!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!!!! So I got a net book for Christmas, (happy birthday, Jesus!!!) but anyway, I can't get used to typing on this!!!! So sorry if there are some incomplete words like thi or tish sorry =-( Sorry if I have an icarly episode (the web show) in every chapter, I don't know why I do that. I'm weird like that. **

**Disclaimer- dothepepperminttwist don't own this. *tear* **

"Is today the day?" Freddie asked, not wanting to see who it was.

"Do we get to see the who won?" Sam asked.

"Yes. But you have to do it on Icarly." Carly said.

"So everyone can see her reaction?" Freddie asked, worried. She might have to hit something if its someone she doesn't like, and he was her prime punching bag.

"Yup" Carly said.

"Seriously?!" Sam said.

"Seriously."

**(how'd you get to be so close when your still far away)**

"Okay, I'm Carly, and welcome to Icarly!"

"I'm Sam." Sam said flatly.

"Yeah, Sam's bummed about having to see who her date is for tomorrow, but I think she'll like this one." Carly said and Sam perked up a bit. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Are you ready to know who it is??" Carly said.

"YES!!" Sam and Freddie yelled at the same time, then glared at each other.

"It's… FREDDIE BENSON!! Give me the camera Freddie and you go out there with your date."

Freddie stood there with his eyes open wide. Sam Charged and chased him down the stairs.

"Um… Sorry people, icarly is expericing technical difficulties-" there was a sound like a frying pan connecting with a face and a scream like a five year old girl "Ah! Sorry, that's our show!" Carly said, running down the hall screaming "Sam! Don't kill Freddie, we need him for the show!"

**Oo, what will happen??? I was thinking while I was writing this, isn't mean how Carly takes advantage of Freddie *not anymore* crush on her??? **

**This time I'm not going to ask people to review, I'm going to let you do it yourself. Your not five. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there. So I am on a three hour car ride and I just got a very portable net book with an awesome writing program. Think God is trying to say something? "Dothepepperminttwist, you must write for your neglected stories!!" Okay, okay, so I'm doing ihave a date. Again. now. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but this laptop thingy that has a camera inside it!!!! **

"Sam!!! Get off of him!" Carly yelled into Sam's ear.

"I'll give you a bag of bacon!" Freddie managed to choke out from the blood spewing out of his nose.

Sam got off of him pretty quick.

"Oh, Freddie come on in the kitchen and we'll get you cleaned up." Carly said, her mothering instincts taking charge.

Freddie helplessly backed up from Sam and recoiled when she grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"Kay." Sam lead him into the kitchen and took Carly aside.

"Carly, do I really have to go on a date with freak show over there?? And what did you mean I might like it??"

"Sorry Sam, but you have to. And its so obvious that you like him."

"Ha, me? Like that?" Sam said, gesturing to the boy who tried to lean his head back and hit it on the bike suspended from the ceiling.

"Yes, of course you like him!"

"Okay, I have a confession to make." Sam said.

"Shoot."

"I saw yall the day of the dance. In groovy smoothie. Dancing." Sam said, stuttering.

"Oh, well, um, it really doesn't mean anything! It was a moment of weakness! Seriously Sam, I don't like him anymore than I like Gibby or Spencer!" Carly said, shuttering.

"Well, okay, I still don't like him.

"Whatever you say…" Carly said, looking her then him, back and forth, then walked out of the room claiming she needed to take a shower.

"Freddie? You okay?"

"Bah, I'm bine." Freddie said, his lip swelling. At least his nose bleed had stopped.

"No, your not." Sam said, grabbing the rag and wetting it.

"Bam! I'm bine!" Freddie said, trying to wriggle out of her reach.

She wiped a bit of the blood off his face and then pressed kinda hard on purpose.

"AH!" Freddie managed to say before he heard Sam say, "Alright, we have to go on the date. But no funny business."

"Otah! Otah!" **(Okay)** Freddie said.

Sam let go of him, and walked to the couch where they normally sat. Freddie sat next to her.

"Bam, I'm borry bou habe to go on be bate wibe be." Freddie said. Surprisingly, Sam could understand him.

"Ah, it's alright, it'll just be us sitting, talking, you buying me food, I hit you, then we leave. Nothing unusual." Sam said.

"Beah, I bess" Freddie said.

"So, how are you planning to fix your lip?" Sam asked.

"I bon't bow."

"Well, I could make the rest of your face puff up or you could put ice on it, your choice." Sam said.

"bice." Freddie answered.

"Aw, your no fun." Sam whined, but got him ice anyway.

"Banks."

**Okay, you have no idea how hard it was to keep Sam in character in this one. So I hope you appreciated it… blah blah blah. REVIEW!!! The next chappie is the date by the way ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, this is the thrird chapter of ihave a date that I have written today!! *gives self a cookie* So I guess this doesn't have spell check, I'm screwed. Woo hoo. Oh, this is micro. Word, so this is the real thing I need, I was on word prossessor or something. So I'll stop rambling and you go read!! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own icarly.**

"Sam! Come up here, I have to work on you!" Carly yelled downstairs. Sam was watching a wrestling match of Redneck Traylor against The Brilliant Nacho.

"COME ON TRAYLOR! KICK HIS AS-"

"Sam come up here right now!"

"Fine." Sam said and ran upstairs.

"Okay, so we need to go to build a bra and that cute dress place down the street." Carly said.

"So why couldn't I have learned this downstairs watching RT kill BN?" Sam asked, grumbling.

"Because I don't want you to learn new ways to hurt Freddie right before you went on a date with him!" Carly said.

"Don't say that." Sam said, looking down suddenly embarassed.

"Well you are!"

"I know. Just don't say it!" Sam said.

So the rest of the day was peppered with the word "date" flying out of Carly' mouth a random times.

"Sam, try this one on." Carly said, handing her a dress.

"I don't wanna." Sam grumbled but did it anyway.

A few minutes later, Sam emerged from the dressing room.

"Wow! Its perfect!" Carly said. It was a strapless sky blue dress that looked like it was taylored just for her.

"You think?"

"I know."

"Should I get?"

"duh!"

"Okay…" Sam went to the check out to get the dress while Carly wore the look of a proud parent at their kid's graduation.

**BAM! I lied. This chapter doesn't have the date. Sorry. But it will be in the next one, I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Y) 3 =-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I haven't updated in forever and a day. SORRY!! I'm super busy; I do a lot of extra stuff. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

"Sam, you ready to go?" Freddie asked, he was in Carly's apartment (what else is new?) Carly had walked out to give them some 'space'

"Yeah, I guess"

"Alright, let's go." Freddie said, walking with Sam out to the taxi.

They got in a spacious back seat, and the driver gave Freddie a sympathetic look, like he had been through a date like that.

They sat in an awkward silence, Sam picking at the leather backseat, Freddie watching her. Then he touched her hand to get her to stop. Both felt a spark and pulled back.

"What?" Sam asked, her face a rock, not showing any emotion.

"Don't pick at the seat, this is the cities!"

"Whatever, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on, Freddie, you know I hate surprises!" Sam exclaimed. Freddie started smiling like a maniac. "What?"

"You called me Freddie."

"Don't get used to it, now where are we going??"

At that moment, the taxi driver lowered the shield, "we're here, little dude, that'll be fifteen dollars."

Freddie handed him the money, took Sam's hand and lead her out.

"Come on, Freddork, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, gosh." Freddie said, getting annoyed until he looked in her eyes.

"Fine," Sam walked along side Freddie

"Here we are," Freddie said after a while of walking.

"This is a tent."

"No chizz." Freddie said as they walked in to the tent.

"Welcome to my humble abode," a dreamy voice said. Inside the tent there were pillows everywhere on the floor, the scent of lavender perfume overwhelming. There was a small table with cards all along them.

"Thank you, Lily."

"Anything for my cousin. Hello Samantha Puckett."

"How do you know her name?" Freddie asked, shifting slightly so he was in front of Sam.

"I know everything, and there will be no need for protection here, Freddie, why don't you two sit down and I will tell your fortune." Freddie and Sam sat on the purple pillows.

"Now, first I will read your hands. Then I will individually tell you our fortune, is that alright with everyone?" Lily still had a dreamy quality to her voice, as if she were talking to someone far away. Sam seemed to come out of her trance, and she snorted.

"I doubt that this is legit."

"Wow, big word, Sam, I'm impressed."

"I know big words!"

"There will be no arguing." Lily said, Sam and Freddie could practically _hear _ the smirk in her voice.

"Alright, on with the hand reading." Sam said, and held out her hand. Freddie elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ha-ha, alright Mrs. Puckett, here." Lily traced over the lines in Sam's hand, feeling the past, sensing the future.

"I am done. Freddie, your turn."

Freddie held out his hand and she did the same that she did with Sam.

"Freddie, I need you to leave for a moment while I tell Sam her fortune."

"Alright." Freddie got up and left the room.

"Now, Sam, you have a hard home life, am I right?"

"Well, yeah,"

"But your future is Love. I see it in your near future, maybe even tonight!"

"Love? No way, cause the only person I'll be with tonight is Freddie!" Sam said. The physic raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, Sam, go get Freddie."

"Whatever." Sam walked out of the tent and got Freddie to go in.

"Ah, Freddie! You were hard to read, I sense that you liked one of your best friends, am I right? Does her name start with a 'C'?"

"Yeah, but, I, I think I still like her." Freddie stuttered, but truth be told, he wasn't sure. I mean, he knew it was stereotypical and he was _supposed _to like her, but looking at Sam's crystal blue eyes, he knew he could never choose Carly over her in the long run.

"No you don't, you know you don't, but you also know who you are meant for. You do deep down." And suddenly, in the midst of the perfume clouds, fluffy pillows, an unbelievable date, Freddie understood the truth.

**Okay, next chapter is the last!!! Oh, and if you want to read a cool story, go read mine and dr. weymin's joined blog mine is Sam's and his is Freddie's we are still looking for a Carly!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!!! This is the last chapter, but it should be a good one!! So tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer- nope.**

"Goodbye Freddie! Remember, you can always come over to eat if you don't want the dirt your mom fixes!" Lily said, waving them away.

"By Lil!" Freddie said, leading Sam away.

"Shes creepy." Sam decided.

"Not once you get to know her…"

"Whatever, lets go back to Carly's."

"You think that was the end of the date?" Freddie asked, hailing a taxi.

"Well, I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong. So get in."

"ugh, don't tell me what to do!" Sam said, but got in anyway.

The driver asked where to and Freddie whispered it to him so Sam couldn't hear.

They were going to the biggest MMA fight in the world, only about 30 minutes away from where they were.

Carly had told Sam that it was the week after next, and he knew Sam was too lazy to look it up, so she still thought that it _was_ next week.

30 minutes later, they got to the place only Sam knew exacly what it was.

"THE MMA FIGHT???? Seriously??? FREDDIE, I LOVE YOU!!!" and with that, Sam ran into the building, but had to wait at the security guard because Freddie had the tickets. Freddie practically floated there on a cloud made up of the last senctence Sam had said.

"Come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on!" Sam chanted, like a normal girl that was about to go to a Justin Bieber concert. But, as we all know, Sam is not a normal girl, and she would not be caught dead at one of his concerts.

"Im coming, im coming," Freddie said, handing the security guard their tickets.

"She's a keeper little man, any girl that's that excited about an MMA fight deserves MAJOR credit." The burly man said,

"Thanks dude, but we aint together!" Sam said happily, taking Freddie's hand and dragging him to the front seats he got her.

It was the Redneck Traylor up against the Dragon-skinned poodle.

"COME ON TRAYLOR!!!!" Sam yelled happily, eating up the match. She had subconciously put Freddie in a choke hold, but he was used to it.

Round 1 ended with Traylor winning, and round two poodle. During the break, Sam got to meet the one and only Redneck Traylor. He showed her some new moves and she practiced them on, you guessed it, Freddie.

"Sam, could you get off me now?" Freddie asked weakly, his ribs being penitrated by Sam's elbow.

"Alright, chick, get off the dork, kay? For me?" RT asked Sam.

"Sure." Sam got off.

"Hey, show me that move I saw when I was wrestling that you had, um, Whats his face, FREDDIE! Freddie in."

"Okay, Freddie, get over here," Sam was completely in bliss. She was talking to her favorite wrestler, and was getting to torture Freddie at the same time! Freddie walked over to the aggresseive blonde and just stood in front of her.

RT put his arm on Freddie's shoulder and said, "thanks man, you're a trooper."

"You have no idea."

"Well, you just put your arm around the victim's neck like this," Sam threw her left arm around Freddie's neck," Then wrap your right leg around his middle," she did that, "then body slam to the floor." At this, Freddie yelped and was thrown to the floor with Sam tumbling on top of him.

"TAP OUT!" she screamed in his ear.

He tapped.

It was the last round and RT was down, but he got back up, his heart racing, and decied to use a move a little girl had told him.

He did the exact thing that Sam had shown him, and won the match!

Sam stood, stunned, at the end of the match.

Then, RT was asked to do a speech for winning, he did something that surprised the whole stadium.

"Instead of doing a speech, I want to ask my new friends, Sam and her dork to come up!"

Sam screamed. She stood up and walked to the stage, hand in hand with Freddie.

"Alright, that last move I used, Sam taught me!" The crowd cheered. Sam did a funny awkward little bow and stepped out farther.

"Now, we have all seen your webshow, and I just want you to do something for me, will you?" he held the microphone out to her.

"Sure!"

"Okay, but this is for both of you, so you too, um, Freddie."

"Okay"

"Now, you both should know what to do when I say this! Are you ready?" they both shook their heads. "alright, 1, 2,3, **RANDOM DANCING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" he screamed into the microphone.

Freddie and Sam immediately started dancing the way they do on icarly. When they finished, the crowd started cheering.

But after a few seconds, the cheering became one word.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" the crowd shouted.

Freddie looked at Sam, smiled and shouted loud enough for her to hear, "I crossed my fingers durning the promise."

"Wow, that's so lame!" Sam yelled, but the crowd would not stop.

They leaned, and as if by magic, the sound crew played Runnin Away by AM. Fireworks went off as they kissed, in a MMA fight, had being made to go on a date. But that's the way it was with them. Nothing was ever planned, it just happened.

They disconnected, and smiled in each other's eyes. They both knew, that time, it wasn't to get it over with. Not that it was before.

**Okay, so that's it! Aw. Please go read Sam's blog, and ask me a question!! But tell me what you think about this! Bye!!!!**


End file.
